


Red Means Stop || yoonmin

by rikuthemochi



Category: yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Party, Sweet, Unrequited Love, stoplight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikuthemochi/pseuds/rikuthemochi
Summary: Jimin only falls for people he gets to know well enough, but by that time, he's already in the friendzone, signaling a red light for his feelings.Will Jimin be able to find the person who will give his feelings a green light?A yoonmin story.





	1. Stoplight

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for uploading the last two chapters late. I am really sorry. :(
> 
> Update: it's 7 chapters long! Thank you so much for waiting. Hope you enjoy it!

Jimin stood outside the retro bar looking around to see if his best friend Taehyung was already there. It was Friday after finals week so the students were all out into games, alcohol, and what not. Jimin was not a fan of parties but he didn't hate them either. It was just that he found relationships formed in parties superficial and fleeting. He decided to try this one out though since it was hosted by their captain of the university dance club. And he was doing this for Taehyung. 

Jimin felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out to read Taehyung's text.

Whe _re are you? I'm inside. Sorry I went ahead_.

Jimin let out a scoff before replying.

_No worries. I'm going in now. Was it Jungkook_?

Jimin can imagine his best friend's face blushing as he read the text he sent. Taehyung and Jimin were both sophomores at their university while Jungkook was a freshman and a new member of the dance club. Jimin invited Taehyung to their dance concert last month where the younger debuted his skills. After the concert, Taehyung couldn't stop talking about the "guy with the flowy white cape". They were able to meet a few more times with Jimin and Hoseok but nothing big has happened. Yet.

"Hey, want to go to a party this Friday?" Jimin asked Taehyung last Tuesday in their dorm.

"Friday? I'll pass. You know I don't like parties that much. Let's just stay over and grab dinner." Taehyung answered without looking at Jimin. He was busy playing games on his phone at full volume.

"You know, Jungkook's going to be there, right?" Jimin said, despite the knot forming in his heart.

There was a short pause before the sound on Taehyung's phone completely died. The boy sat up from his bed and looked straight at Jimin.

"You're kidding."

Jimin let out a small laugh as he felt the knot tighten before answering. "I am not. I asked him when Hoseok-hyung announced after practice today. He said he was going."

Taehyung looked away and seemed to internally fight himself before looking straight back at Jimin. "Ok, if you insist. I'm going. But only because you asked me to."

Jimin smiled, "Not because Kook's gonna be there?"

"Definitely not because Kook's gonna be there." Taehyung said as he approached their closet. Looking back at Jimin, he shyly asked "What do you think I should wear?"

Thus, having set up a perfect opportunity for Taehyung to meet Jungkook, Jimin had to go to the party even if didn't really want to. Jimin walked towards the big table covered with colored bracelets. He saw people take a bracelet before proceeding inside. When he reached the table, he had no idea which one to take.

"Affiliation?" the girl with the green hair and tank top asked him.

"Ah. Dance Club member." Jimin quickly replied.

"Ok! Take a bracelet and go inside."

Jimin really had no idea which one to take and decided to take the green one since it was the color he saw most people take before going through the doors of the bar. Loud music welcomed Jimin as his eyes adjusted to the lights inside the place. He had no idea how he was going to find Taehyung in this chaos. He looked around but it was all in vain. He decided to go near the bar counter and text Taehyung. Jimin felt weird just doing nothing so he ordered a beer and silently wished Tae would come.  Not a moment too soon, a group of guys went to the bar near Jimin, one of them accidentally bumping him.

"Oww.' Jimin said as he rubbed his arm.

"Oh, sorry about that." said the guy. He looked at Jimin from head to toe and then eyed the green bracelet on Jimin's wrist.

"You alone?"

"Ah, no. I'm waiting for somebody. They should be here in a while."

"A while, eh? Then why don't you come and spend some time with us while you wait for your boyfriend?"

Jimin was panicking. He can feel that this guy was the pushy type and it would definitely be hard to shake him off.

"Ah. Eh--. He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend."

"That's what they all say. Come on, have fun with us."

Jimin was just about to make a run for it when suddenly--.

"He's with me."

Jimin turned around to see a black haired guy around his height. He was wearing... black. A black turtle neck under a black overcoat with black ripped jeans and converse. Jimin had no time to process but the guy looked somewhat familiar.

"Eh, so you weren't kidding about the boyfriend. Sorry for hitting on you." said the guy, giving Jimin's savior an awkward, apologetic bow. It took a while for the group to get all their drinks before making their way to the dance floor without so much as a glance towards Jimin. When they left, Jimin found himself chugging his beer and letting out a sigh of relief.

He turned to the other guy who was now facing the counter downing a shot. Jimin awkwardly took the seat next to him and without looking at him, managed to speak out.

"Ahm. Thank you for that."

"No worries. You should really tell them outright that you're not interested. They'll leave you alone."

The black-haired guy looked at Jimin then at his bracelet.

"Besides, if you didn't want it, why are you wearing that? Or is he just not your type?"

"What? This?" Jimin said raising his wrist up to look at his bracelet.

The guy now turned his chair towards Jimin.

"You mean, you wore it without knowing the meaning?"

"They have meanings?!?"

The guy let out a small gummy smile. Jimin found himself smiling. This guy's smile was contagious.

"Well, mind telling me what they mean, Mr. Guy in Black?"

"Yoongi."

"What?"

"My name's Yoongi. You can call me hyung since I think I am older than you."

"Oh, ok. So would you tell me what they mean, Yoongi-hyung?"

"You're at a stoplight party. Green means you're single or looking for a relationship. Yellow means unsure. Red means taken or not interested."

"Oh." Jimin said, taking it all in. "So what color are you wearing? I don't see you wearing a bracelet."

Yoongi placed his glass down before lifting the sleeves of his coat revealing a bright red bracelet.

"Red. So you're taken?"

"Not interested."

"Then why are you here?"

Yoongi looked at Jimin. "You sure ask a lot of questions. I'm here 'cuz that damn Hoseok invited me and I have maxed out my excuses for not going to his parties and..."

"And?"

"Never mind. Anyway, who are you waiting for? Why are you here?"

Jimin suddenly panicked remembering Taehyung. "Taehyung! He's my best friend. I was supposed to meet him here. I went because Hoseok-hyung invited me. And I asked Tae to come with me." He pulled out his phone to see if Taehyung had sent him any replies. There were a bunch of messages from him. Jimin opened them one by one.

_Uh, yeah. Jungkook._

_Where are you? This place has like three bars._

_Hey. Are you there?_

_Jiminie, Kook's asking me to go grab some food with him._

_Hey, I'm going. I'm sorry. Meet you at the dorm? Please don't disown me._

Jimin's heart sank a little but he held himself back. He wanted this. He wanted Taehyung to be happy. He wanted him to get a boyfriend, so he can move on. This small crush was something he didn't want to continue.

"He said he went out with someone."

"I see. What are you going to do now?"

'Hyung!"

Yoongi was surprised by Jimin's sudden outburst.

"Ah, yeah?"

"Drink with me?"

Yoongi can see that Jimin was trying his best to hold back tears. Yoongi wanted nothing more but to go back to his room and sleep. But something made him want to stay beside this teary-eyed guy. He put his hand on Jimin's head as he ruffled his hair. "All right. I'll stay with you."

Jimin felt Yoongi's hand on his head. It was gentle. And suddenly, he forgot to fight back tears as he pressed himself against Yoongi, sobbing. The older was taken aback but after a while, placed a hand on Jimin's back as if to comfort him. By the time the bar closed up, Jimin was dead drunk and Yoongi was wet with tears. But the older didn't mind.


	2. The Reds in Jimin's Feelings

Jimin woke up with a headache. He sat up to find himself in an unfamiliar bed in and in an unfamiliar room. It was neat. The bed was on the right corner of the room with the wall on the right side. The other side was lined with all sorts of music equipment. At the foot of the bed were shelves filled with books from top to bottom. Jimin turned to his left to find a lot more music equipment and a computer desk. And on that desk, slumped over fast asleep was a black haired guy. Jimin suddenly remembered the night before and was suddenly embarrassed. Last night, he went to a party where he asked his hyung to drink with him after feeling heartbroken. Now, he didn't know what to do. He glanced at the clock on the bedside. _2:15 pm._  

"What? It's already past noon?" Jimin said a little too loudly.

Jimin saw Yoongi stir on the desk before leaning against the chair's backrest, eyes still closed. "You're finally awake?"

"Ah, yes. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, hyung. I--."

Yoongi opened one eye to look at Jimin before closing them again.

"It's fine. You really can't hold your liquor. Thank god you were lighter than you look. I had to carry you back here. Good thing my place was just a few blocks away."

"You carried me here?"

"Yeah. Next time, I'll drag you."

"No--. It's fine. I mean. Thank you."

At this, Yoongi opened his eyes and stood up slowly before looking at Jimin.

"Whatever. It was nothing. I couldn't open your phone so I couldn't contact that Taehyung of yours. and I just couldn't leave you there so..." Yoongi, said as he walked to the door.

"Anyway, if you're hungry, get out here. I'll prepare something simple. Hope that's fine with you." he said as he closed the door behind him.

Jimin removed the blanket covering him and saw that he was wearing a different shirt. Yoongi probably dressed him when he was dead drunk. He was absolutely embarrassed to have caused Yoongi so much trouble.

_Taehyung._

He remembered. He checked his phone to see a flood of messages and missed calls. Some were from Hoseok, almost all from Taehyung. He sent a quick text to Taehyung telling him he was alright and that he'll explain everything later. He threw his phone on the bed. He shyly walked to the door and took a deep breath before going outside.

Yoongi was at the counter, preparing food. Jimin sat down at the table and looked around. Everything was neat but, in a way, it was bare. Jimin was curious.

"Do you live alone?"

"No, but that's how it looks now. I have a roommate but he rarely comes home since he usually stays with his boyfriend now. He comes home now and then. You know him. Namjoon?"

"Kim Namjoon? From the literature department? Really?"

"Yeah. We're childhood friends and we happened to aim to go to the same university so we decided to rent this place out. He still helps pay rent so it's ok. And it's been a while since I've seen him this inspired and happy so I let him be. Anyway, I don't mind being alone so it works."

"Oh, I see." Jimin, didn't now what to say so he sat there as the sound of clinking plates filled the room as Yoongi prepared food.

"Speaking of roommates, how are you?"

Jimin remembered why he suddenly wanted to get drunk last night. His heart tightened a little but it didn't hurt that much. Voicing them out really helped him loosen the knot in his chest.

"I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll get over it. It's just a small crush on my best friend."

"It didn't sound that way last night."

Jimin sighed. Well, maybe it was because it was almost not a crush anymore. Jimin knew he was close, but not yet. He was still not beyond the point of no return.

"Well, ok fine. But I'll get over it. I always do."

"So this isn't the first time this sort of thing happened?"

"Well, no." Jimin didn't know why he kept talking but something about Yoongi made him want to be honest. And he thought this was a good opportunity to finally get it all out there. Besides, Yoongi has already seen him in his drunk state, he could handle a bit more honesty.

"It's just that, it takes a while for me to fall for someone. That's why I don't believe love at first sight. I mean, I got to know the person first before I start catching feelings for them. But by then, I would have been locked into the friend category."

"I see. That is hard. So you never tried blind dates or dating apps?" Yoongi said, looking over his shoulder at Jimin.

Jimin shook his head.

"Well, neither have I, but I get you. Though I do believe in love at first sight."

"You do? You don't seem the type."

"Is that an insult?" Yoongi said, narrowing his eyes at the younger.

Jimin smiled, "I don't know."

"Well, I do. Anyway, I've seen it happen... I mean-- with Namjoon and Jin-hyung, Joon's boyfriend. So that makes me believe it more," Yoongi said as he turned to face Jimin holding two plates of food. He placed one in front of Jimin and the other in front of him as he sat across the younger.

"Here."

"Thanks, Hyung!"

The two ate in silence for a while before Jimin spoke up.

"Now that I think about it, that's what happened to Tae too."

"What do you mean?

"He was head over heels for Jungkook after seeing him at our last recital. He wouldn't stop talking about him. I was really jealous."'

"Are you going to be fine?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you go back, you're going to see him. And he'll probably talk about Jungkook. He's the one he went out with last night, right?"

"Yeah..." Jimin said quietly as he took another bite.

"I'll be fine, hyung. Don't worry. Besides, it will be easier since I now have to move on from him since he already has someone. That's how I moved on from my other crushes. Haha."

Yoongi looked at Jimin concerned. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. "Well, if you say so. I'll just be here if you need to get drunk again. Though I should wear something non-absorbent for your tears next time."

Jimin playfully rolled his eyes at Yoongi. "Whatever, hyung. I'm so sorry, ok?"

Yoongi laughed. "I was just kidding, Jimin-ah."

"Thanks for the meal, hyung. And for last night too. I'll repay you someday."

"No need. I wanted to do it too, anyway."

Jimin blushed ever so slightly. "You know, hyung. I thought you were hard to talk to and stuff like that."

"And why would you think that?"

"Well, you were familiar so I began to think where I have seen you, Then I remembered. I do see you at our recitals. And you always seemed not in the mood when the show begins so I was wondering why you even bother going if you are not interested. But at the end of the show, I could see you smile slightly. I remember really looking forward to it. That smile of yours."

Yoongi kept silent as he took the plate from Jimin and proceeded to the sink to wash them. Jimin went over to Yoongi's side, ready to help dry off the plates.

"Watch us next time too, ok?"

"Yeah, whatever."


	3. A Green Light for Taehyung

When Jimin came back to their dorm, Taehyung was frantic. Jimin was barely through the door when Taehyung tackled him into a hug. 

"Where were you? What happened? You weren't replying to my messages! I was so worried."

Jimin can feel himself blushing as the knot in his chest grew tighter again. But somehow, it wasn't as bothering as the night before.  Nonetheless, he steeled himself as he hugged Taehyung back.

"I'm fine, Tae. Sorry about that. I got drunk last night and passed out. Yoongi-hyung couldn't open my phone to contact you so he brought me to his apartment to spend the night. I just woke up when I texted you."

Taehyung broke the hug to look at Jmin. He didn't looked convinced, his eyes still filled with worry.

"Yoongi-hyung?"

"Yeah. He's from the music department. He's a friend of Hoseok-hyung. I see him at our recitals. Seriously, Tae. I'm ok. Besides, hyung was nice. He made me food. Really."

"Ok, Chim. If you say so. I trust you." Taehyung said, letting go of Jimin. Jimin walked to his bed with the taller following closely behind.

"How about you, Tae? How'd your night go?"

Taehyung abruptly stopped walking before continuing to his bed. Jimin could see he was slightly turning pink.

"It was... ok."

"You know that I'm not gonna buy that right? What happened? Tell meeeee. The must be _something_."

Taehyung sat on his own bed across Jimin with a serious face when he suddenly turned bright red, averting his gaze and covering his face with his hands.

"He kissed me."

"What?"

Taehyung lowered his hand and looked shyly at Jimin.

"He kissed me. I didn't know how it happened. We grabbed a bite after having a few too many drinks. God knows how we got there but we did."

Taehyung rubbed the back of his head as if shyly remembering what happened.

"Then he asked if we can pass by the convenience store. I said yes. So we made our way to the nearest one. I waited outside because I wanted to breath in fresh air. When he got out, he was eating a popsicle. I asked what flavor it was then..."

"Then?" Jimin asked.

"Then... Then he took a bite and.. ki- kissed me." At this, Taehyung grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. Jimin laughed at the scene. His best friend was trying his best to control himself.

"And then? What did it feel like?"

"Cold." Taehyung breathed into the pillow before raising his head again. "It tasted like cookies and cream." 

Jimin laughed. It was his first time seeing his Taehyung this flustered.

"What happened afterward?"

"We- we finished... the ice cream."

"We?!"

"Jimin, you are my best friend but seriously do _not_ ask. I swear I feel like I am going to combust any moment now."

"Ok. I'll leave it to my imagination." Jimin smirked.

"Don't do that. Anyway, after that, he took me back to our dorm. I told him I should be the one walking him back since I was older but he was insistent. So I yielded."

Taehyung turned towards Jimin looking a little proud of himself. "And then I asked him if he wanted to hang out sometime, you know, without the alcohol."

"Please tell me he said yes."

"He did." Taehyung's eyes lit up as he said this. "We exchanged contact numbers. And he texted me this morning."

Jimin smiled. He was genuinely glad that Taehyung was happy.

"Tell me about your next date, ok?" Jimin said as he walked towards Taehyung and put his arms around him.

"I will! Definitely."

"This time, let him taste cookie dough ice cream, ok?" Jimin whispered to Taehyung.

Taehyung quickly grew bright red as he turned towards Jimin.

"Park Jimin! You little--." Jimin jumped away from Taehyung and ran as the younger chased him around the dorm room, pillow in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taekook is <3 hahaha. I enjoyed writing this chapter. My best friend told me she'll never experience cookies and cream the same way again. XD


	4. A Yellow Warning

 

"Hey, Jimin," Tae said one morning as they were getting ready for class.

"Yeah?"

"I don't how or why exactly. But you really look happier lately."

Jimin looked at Taehyung. He was busy buttoning his shirt.

"I do?"

"Yeah. You do." Taehyung said, flashing his best friend a smile. Jimin couldn't help but smile as well.

"Maybe, I am," he said softly.

For the past few weeks, Jimin found himself getting invited by Yoongi. To a coffee shop near the university to grab some morning caffeine, to a museum in the city to do some art appreciation, or sometimes just to the supermarket to go grab some ingredients the older would be cooking for the both them as he invited Jimin to dinner. And Jimin was feeling joyful. He feels refreshed every time he spends time with Yoongi, even if it's just sitting in his apartment dining table without speaking. Little by little, the knot in his heart has become untangled. Jimin also started inviting Yoongi out. He began to wonder how the older had that much free time in his hands especially since he was graduating.  Jimin found himself looking out for places he could invite Yoongi to.

"Where are we going?" Yoongi said one Saturday afternoon.

"It's a secret, hyung. Just trust me." Jimin said as he took Yoongi's hand to lead him through the various shops.

Yoongi looked at the younger's small hand holding his. He shook his head as he felt a blush coming. In Yoongi's mind, he was helping Jimin forget. To move on. And he wanted to be there to support him.

"Here we are!"

Yoongi almost bumped into Jimin who came to an abrupt stop. Yoongi looked up to see the shop's sign. It was a music store. And an old one at that. Jimin turned to look at Yoongi.

"I found this while looking for a place we can go to. I thought you'd like it!"

"A place we can go to?"

"Yeah! Come on, hyung! Let's go inside."

The shop was a bit dusty with the smell of antiques filling the air. Sunlight filtered in from the high windows illuminating the room's many shelves filled with music books and scores. One side of the room was lined with old instruments and devices. Among them was an old piano, dust piling up on the cover. Yoongi walked towards it as if in trance, placing one hand on the instrument.

"You play?" Jimin asked.

"Yeah," Yoongi said, absentmindedly dusting the top of the piano.

"Hey, gramps! Can hyung play the piano?" Jimin said loudly to someone back at the counter near the door. Yoongi failed to notice the old man as the sight of the piano entranced him. The old man gave a smile and two thumbs up.

"Thank you, gramps!" Jimin said. "Can you play something, hyung?"

Yoongi suddenly felt conscious. "Well, I guess I could."

Yoongi sat down in front of the piano lifting the cover. He placed his hands over the keys, feeling them, then started playing.

Yoongi was feeling euphoric. It's been a while since he played at a real piano. He had one at home but he wasn't able to go back lately. He found himself playing a full piece. By the end of it, Yoongi was smiling. There were a few seconds of silence before Jimin and the old man started clapping.

"That was beautiful, hyung."

Yoongi looked at Jimin, the sunlight bathing the younger in warm light.

"Yeah. Beautiful."

Jimin found himself blushing, Yoongi, seeing the younger turn pink, turned red himself, realizing what he just said.

"Ah.. I mean--. Well..." Yoongi stuttered.

Jimin let out a small laugh, obviously touched by the older's words. "Let's look around, hyung!" He said.

At the end of the day, the pair went out the shop full of dust but happy. Yoongi bought a few scores he wanted to study. He even gave Jimin a small bookmark as a souvenir to remember the day by.

"Hey, hyung. When we get back, can you record that song you played?" Jimin said as the pair headed back home.

"Well, I can. But why?"

"Nothing in particular. I like how it sounds."

"Ok. I will. When we get back."

Jimin and Yoongi walked back in silence. As they neared Jimin's dorm, Yoongi spoke up.

"Jimin-ah," Yoongi said, looking at Jimin with a gummy smile on his face. "I'm glad you took me there today. Thank you. I was really happy."

Jimin blushed at Yoongi's words and looked away as they both walked again in silence. When they reached the door to Jimin's dorm, Jimin turned to face Yoongi, his face still slightly red.

"I am glad for today too, hyung."

The younger said goodbye and closed the door. As Yoongi walked back to his apartment, he couldn't help but wonder why, despite the younger's words, Jimin's eyes looked sad.

At the same time, Jimin leaned against the door, trying to calm his heart. He gripped the bookmark to his chest.

'It can't be,' he thought.

"No. I can't. Not, hyung."

Jimin felt tears coming but he fought them back.

Not this time. No more.

"I should stop this before it becomes _that_."


	5. The Green Light

 

Yoongi put his eyeglasses on as he opened his notebook and clicked his pen. He began writing lyrics. Or tried to. Spring break was upon them. He still had a couple of tracks to put out for finals. Yoongi knew he still had time. Besides, he wasn't just sitting there distracted as he waited for his companion to show up. Or, so he thought.

After the day at the music store, Yoongi felt Jimin becoming more distant. His replies to his messages were less enthusiastic and he barely texted first. Yoongi tried inviting him out but Jimin always had some sort of excuse. An extended practice, unfinished papers, upcoming exams, more practice. The older understands and always told Jimin to make his academics and club priority but he just couldn't shake the feeling that Jimin was avoiding him. That's why Yoongi was surprised that Jimin agreed to meet with him today to discuss the arrangement of the younger's piece in their upcoming year-end concert.

Yoongi began to wonder if he did something that made Jimin hate him.

By the time the door to the cafe opened revealing a blonde boy in a scarf, the page Yoongi was on was still blank.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, hyung."

Jimin sat across from Yoongi as he placed his bag down.

"I'll buy you a drink, Yoongi-hyung. Is it the usual?"

"You don't have to--."

Jimin looked at Yoongi pouting. "There you go again, hyung. I said it's fine."

Yoongi looked at Jimin pouting. The older can feel that the younger was putting up a face. He was trying to appear his usual joyful self.

"Fine. If you insist."

"I do!" he said, as he stood up and went straight to the counter. Yoongi found himself staring at Jimin. Suddenly he turned towards Yoongi from the counter and gave a shy smile. Yoongi realized what he was doing and quickly averted his gaze back to his blank notebook.

"What are you writing, hyung?" Jimin said as he returned to the table carrying a tray with two cups.

"Lyrics. Or I was trying to."

"Writer's block?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

Yoongi wasn't about to say that for some reason his mind has been filled with Jimin lately, if he was avoiding him, if he hated him, that he's been distracted. Very distracted. But he wasn't about to say that.

Yoongi snapped back to reality when Jimin suddenly clapped his hands. Yoongi looked up to see Jimin bowing his head, hands together.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I know you're really busy. I am truly grateful that you accepted Hoseok-hyung's request."

"It's fine. No big deal. Here's the track. I revised it based on what Hoseok and I talked about last time as well as what I think you like."

Yoongi produced earphones and plugged it to his phone before giving it to Jimin. The blonde put on the earphones and pressed played. Yoongi watched as Jimin rocked his head to the beat. A few minutes in, Jimin's eyes lit up.

"I like it! The way you arranged this part."

"Which one?" Yoongi leaned forward to check the minutes of the song to see which part Jimin was referring to but Jimin had a better idea.

"Here," he said, giving Yoongi one of the earphones as he dragged the slider back to the part he was referring to. Yoongi saw that Jimin hesitated a little when he realized he just offered Yoongi the earphone but he didn't take it back. Yoongi took it and placed it on his ear.

"Oh this part. Yeah. I had my doubts but I decided this was the best way to play it."

"I agree."

Jimin continued listening to track. Yoongi didn't know he was supposed to lean back and give Jimin the earphone back or what. If Jimin had something to comment on again, it would be awkward to lean forward and backward. But before he could decide, Jimin spoke up.

"Hey, hyung." Yoongi saw Jimin hesitate again before continuing his sentence. "Can I sit beside you? So we can share and you don't have to lean across the table."

"Ah yeah. Ok."

Yoongi moved over as Jimin scooted beside him. They replaced their earphones on their ears as Jimin continued listening and give Yoongi feedback. They were so busy that they didn't notice two people enter the cafe.

"Hey, Jimmy!"

Jimin looked up to see Taehyung walking towards them. Behind him was Jungkook. Jimin pressed pause on Yoongi's phone as the older looked up to see who it was that called Jimin.

"Tae? What are you doing here?"

"Hey. hyung." Jungkook said, placing his chin on Taehyung's shoulder. Jungkook came from the counter after ordering their drinks.

"Kook. You too?"

"Yeah. I invited Tae to take photographs today," the younger said, lifting a camera hanging from his neck. "We just passed by to get coffee then we're moving."

"I told you, I don't drink coffee." Taehyung sais turning his face towards Jungkook. But Jungkook didn't back away so their faces were literally centimeters apart.

"That's why we got you hot chocolate." Jungkook said smiling.

Taehyung looked like he could kiss Jungkook then and there while the younger looked like he was daring him. But Taehyung turned away to look at Jimin and Yoongi.

"So that's how it is. We were just passing by." Taehyung said as he looked at Yoongi beside Jimin.

"You must be Yoongi-hyung?"

At this, Jimin looked startled before quickly introducing Yoongi.

"Ah yeah. Hyung, this is Taehyung, 2nd year art department and Jungkook, 1st year. Art department as well. Tae, Kook, Yoongi-hyung. 4th year from the music department."

Yoongi nodded towards the two while Tae flashed him a smile and Jungkook gave a small wave.

"I heard about you from Jimin. Thanks for helping my best friend with his recital music."

"Eh? You got Yoongi-hyung to help you? I want help too!" Jungkook whined.

"Kookie, you can ask someone else to help you. Yoongi-hyung has other stuff to do too." Jimin said.

"Fine. I will." Jungkook said.

"I can refer you to a friend. I bet he would be glad to help you" Yoongi said.

"Really? Thanks, hyung!"

"Yeah, I'll give the info to Jimin."

At this, the girl at the counter called the younger pair's orders.

"Well, we better get going while the light's still good. See you at the dorm, Chim!"

"See you at practice, hyung. Nice meeting you, Yoongi-hyung."

Jimin and Yoongi looked as the pair grabbed their drinks and merrily made their way out the cafe. Jimin was able to see Jungkook catch Taehyung's hand as they went out of the shop. Jimin kept staring at the door for a few more seconds before turning back to Yoongi's phone. Yoongi eyed Jimin carefully. The blonde realized the older was looking at him.

"What?"

"You don't seem bothered. Are you alright?"

Jimin was taken aback. He was surprisingly alright. There was no knot in his heart and he was breathing normally. And it wasn't.... painful.

"Yeah... Yeah, hyung. I'm ok." Jimin said, flashing Yoongi a small smile.

Yoongi smiled back as he placed his hand atop Jimin's head as he ruffled his hair.

"I'm glad."

Jimin sat there, feeling Yoongi's hand on his hair. After a while Jimin leaned sideways, putting his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

"Jimin-ah."

"Yes, hyung?"

"Are you happy?"

At this, Jimin froze. He didn't know what to answer.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well. That's because that's all I've ever wanted ever since the day you passed out drunk at that party."

Jimin could feel his heart beating like crazy. He can feel himself getting hot.

"Also, I'm sorry  if I did anything for you to hate me."

"What--?"

"Whatever it was, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No--. Hyung--."

"I'm sorry."

At that, the pair sat in silence.

"Hey, hyung." Jimin said after a while.

Yoongi stopped ruffling his hair but kept his hand on Jimin's head.

"Hyung, you didn't do anything wrong. And you don't have to be nice to me now. Actually, you should really stop being so nice and sweet to me. I don't have a crush on Tae anymore. And we've grown close this past month. I told you, right? I fall for those I am close to. Right now, that's you. I--."

Jimin realized he was on the verge of tears. "I-- don't think I ca- can take it if.. if--." Jimin wasn't able to finish his sentence. Tears started streaming down his face.

"I can't, hyung. If it's you.. I don't think I can... take it. The hurt--"

Jimin started sobbing. He just can't take it. He didn't want to go through all the moving on again. But more like, it wasn't the same as all the past ones. This time, it just isn't a crush.

This time, he was beating a red light. This time, Jimin has fallen in love.

"Hyung--. I--. I don't want to fall in love... with you. I can't. This time, I don't think I'll-- I'll recover."

Jimin shifted in his seat resting his head on Yoongi's chest.

"I tried, hyung. I tried stopping myself. But all the avoiding didn't help one bit. It was too late. I was too late. I--."

But before Jimin could say anymore, he felt his chin being lifted up. The next thing he knew, Yoongi's lips were on his. Jimin wanted to push Yoongi away but couldn't find the strength to do so.

Yoongi slowly lowered Jimin's head as he stared into the younger's tear-stained eyes. Yoongi pulled Jimin into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you were too late."

Jimin's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Hyung--."

"Fall in love with me, Jimin. Fall more in love with me."

Yoongi broke the hug to look at Jimin.

"Jimin, I love you."

At this, Jimin burst into tears as he nuzzled Yoongi's neck.

"I--. I love you too, Yoongi-hyung."


	6. Full Speed Ahead

Everything was going wrong. Jimin, having stayed up late that night practicing his solo number, slept through his alarm, making him miss morning practice. And as if that wasn't enough, the cleaners had to get his costume mixed up with another customer and Taehyung, for some random reason, decided to suddenly do some spring cleaning, displacing Jimin's stuff. Jimin couldn't find his thing immediately which made everything worse.

And now, he was hungry, and tired, and frustrated. He just wanted the day to end but he wasn't about to miss his next commitment. It was already 2:23 pm. He promised to meet Yoongi about an hour ago at the coffee shop near the older's dorm. He messaged Yoongi saying he'd be late and latter just replied a kind "okay. take your time" but Jimin didn't expect that he would be _this_  late. Feeling bad about himself and his day, Jimin ran around the corner, and as he neared the coffee shop, he did not like what he saw.

A tall man was leaning towards Yoongi, whispering something in his ear. Yoongi didn't seem to mind but Jimin does. And recognizing that the man was Namjoon, didn't make Jimin feel any bit better.

"Jiminie," Yoongi said, as Jimin slowed down as he neared the pair.

"Hyung--," Jimin said, out of breath. "I'm--. I'm so... sorry.. I'm... late."

Jimin leaned in on his knees, trying to catch his breath. After a while, Jimin felt a cool bottle pressed against his face. He looked up to see Yoongi giving a soft smile, holding the bottle of water.

"You didn't have to run, you know. I said take your time."

Jimin stood up and took the bottle from Yoongi and downed the content's in one go before looking at the older.

"I'm really sorry, hyung."

"It's ok, Jimin-ah. Sit down."

Yoongi turned to Namjoon before introducing the two.

"Jimin, this is Namjoon, my friend and roommate. Joon, this is Jimin."

"Yeah, the one you'd been talking about non-stop. Pleasure to finally meet you, Jimin-ah."

"Nice to meet you too, Namjoon-hyung," Jimin said, trying not to let the jealousy show in his voice. What was he whispering to Yoongi anyway and he needed to be that close? Jimin knew he was just off today, and in any other day, it would have been fine but no. It had to be today.

After a few moments, the door to the shop opened as another tall man came out, holding two cups of coffee . He went straight for the trio's table.

"Iced americano, right? God, I really don't get how you drink that stuff," the tall guy said, talking to Namjoon.

"Yes, iced americano. Jin, we've already had this conversation."

"Yeah. I know, I just still can't believe it. Anyway..." 

The guy turned towards Jimin and Yoongi who were silently listening to the pair's conversation.

"You are...?"

"Ah," Yoongi "Jin-hyung, this is Jimin. He's my..."

'Boyfriend', Jimin thought to himself. Yoongi didn't mention anything to Namjoon earlier so he didn't expect him to say anything. In fact, they didn't actually establish that they were like that. It's been a month since they confessed their feelings but they didn't talk about anything regarding labels. But Jimin didn't mind. He was just happy he was with Yoongi.

Jimin looked up and saw the three hyungs looking at him. They all looked surprised. Especially Yoongi who was beginning to turn slightly red. Namjoon looked amused while a large grin was forming on Jin's face.

"Why, isn't that right? Hyung, you never told me you were already like that. I thought you were still courting him."

"I--. Wha--. I didn't--." Yoongi said, looking from Jin to Jimin and back. He was at a loss for words. Namjoon, having realized the situation, spoke up, a small smile forming on his face.

"Hey, babe, we need to go now I think. The new couple seems to have a lot to talk about," Namjoon said, giving Jimin a small wink.

Jimin, having just realized that he might have said that out loud, turned a deep red and suddenly found his small hands very interesting.

"I think so too, dear," Jin said, hooking his arm to Namjoon's. "We shall take our leave, love birds. See you, around. It was nice meeting you Jimin!"

"See you, hyung. Good luck on your performance later, Jimin-ah," Namjoon added as he led Jin towards the street.

Jimin stared at the older couple as they walked on the street arm-in-arm, as they turned a corner. Now that they were left alone, Jimin couldn't look at Yoongi. Had he crossed the line? Was it too early? Did Yoongi didn't want it yet?

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Yoongi cleared his throat as he turned to face Jimin.

"Ahm. I don't know what to say."

"I'm so sorry, hyung! I didn't realize I was thinking out loud! I'm sorry."

"No! No, that's not it. I was just surprised. I...  I mean, I meant to ask you to become my boyfriend but I didn't want to rush you. I thought you needed more time regarding the... uhh.. Taehyung thing."

"Hyung!" Jimin couldn't believe it. He didn't know which one to process first--that Yoongi was going to ask him to be his boyfriend or that he was still thinking about the "Taehyung thing".

"What?" Yoongi said. "I really like you, Jimin. Like really like you. And I know that it's not easy getting over feelings that's why I wanted you to take your time. To make sure you're really over it. I can wait. I'll wait. I'll wait for you. That's why... When you said boyfriend... I was... so happy." Yoongi choked out, his voice cracking. Hands clasped on his knees, Yoongi leaned forward as if trying to brace himself before looking up at the sky.

"Fuck, I'm crying."

"Hyung! Stop crying!" Jimin said. He said, panicking he took his handkerchief from his pocket and awkwardly handed it to Yoongi.

Yoongi looked down at the small hand offering him the handkerchief. He took it, wiping the tear stains on his face.

"Sorry you had to see your boyfriend crying."

"Shut up, hyung." Jimin said, as he wrapped Yoongi in a hug. Yoongi hugged Jimin back.

"Hyung being all conservative. And here I was getting jealous over Namjoon-hyung," Jimin breathed into Yoongi's shirt.

"What?"

Jimin lifted his face to look at Yoongi and gave him a pouting face.

"Yes, hyung, ok? I was jealous. His face was too close to yours and you didn't even mind. Then you tell me I'm in love with someone else."

Yoongi let out a laugh. Jimin loved the sound. It was bright and full of happiness.

"Sorry about that. I didn't know I had a jealous boyfriend."

"Will you stop it with the boyfriend thing?"

"Why? We're boyfriends now, right?"

"Who says?"

"You did."

"No, I didn't."

At this, Yoongi held Jimin at the shoulders and turned him towards him.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Jimin-ah."

Jimin raised an eyebrow, unaware that this bad day was going to be his best day yet.

"I love you. Will you be my boyfriend, Jimin-ah?"


	7. The Red Light

Yoongi sat by the bar downing a drink. Hoseok didn't need to ask him twice. He was attending this celebratory party, not because he ran out of reasons to not go but because he has a reason to.

"Excuse me!"

Yoongi heard somewhere from the dance floor Jimin's voice. He kept an eye out for the younger and a second later, he emerged from the jumble of bodies on the floor. He started scanning the bar looking for Yoongi but before he can spot him, Yoongi heard another voice call the blonde.

"Chim!"

Taehyung came out from the crowd, heading straight for his best friend. The guy was flashing a full box smile with his arm around a joyful Jungkook. The couple were wearing matching red glowing bracelets which they proudly wore for everyone to see. They obviously had too much to drink, both barely keeping themselves upright.

"You're late, hyung!"

"Sorry. Had to stay and help Hoseok-hyung take care of things. I'm not vice-captain for nothing you know."

"Thanks, hyung!" Jungkook shouted. At that, the music changed into a song with a deep bass.

"Babe! Remember this song?" Jungkook said, turning his face towards Taehyung.

"I do, babe." Taehyung said, leaning into Jungkook for a kiss. The pair looked so happy, Jimin can't help but smile at the sight of them being lovey dovey.

Taehyung turned to Jimin, his box smile wider than ever.

"See you at the dorms?"

"Yeah! See you!"

Taehyung and Jungkook turned to return to the dance floor but Jungkook suddenly turned back to look at Jimin.

"Oh, and Jimin-hyung!"

"Yeah?"

Jungkook broke into a mischievous grin before answering. "I love cookie dough ice cream." He said, as he led a protesting Taehyung into the crowd.

Jimin broke into a laugh, as he watched his best friend fight Jungkook. He turned towards the bar again to search for Yoongi, spotting him on the same place where they first spoke. The older was looking at him. Jimin made his way towards him.

"Sorry, it took so long, hyung."

"It's fine. I told I'd wait, right?"

Jimin rolled his eyes before asking the bartender for a drink. Yoongi held up his drink, proposing a toast.

"For your great performance."

"Thanks, hyung. But I really couldn't have done it without your help. Your arrangement was lit."

"No problem," Yoongi said as he downed his drink, Jimin following suit.

"So," Yoongi started. "Are you going to give me your answer now or do I have to wait for you to get drunk?"

Jimin gave out a small laugh, remembering what happened. When Yoongi asked him to become his boyfriend, he panicked, his mind going completely blank. The next thing Jimin knew, he was making some stupid excuse about practice and started running away from Yoongi.

"That was unfair, hyung. I was caught off guard."

Yoongi just shrugged. "And so, your answer?"

Jimin turned in his chair, completely facing Yoongi.

"Yes, hyung. I'll be your boyfriend."

Yoongi smiled as he pulled Jimin by the waist, bringing him closer before giving him a deep kiss. Jimin placed his arms around Yoongi's neck, ruffling the older's hair as they share the kiss.

After a few moments, Yoongi broke the kiss as he looked at Jimin.

"Remember our conversation about love at first sight?"

"You bringing this up now, hyung? Really?"

"Well, I think it's important that I tell you that I had it with you. Love at first sight I mean."

"What?" Jimin said in disbelief. "Since when?"

"I saw you writing your name on the school dance club sign up sheet. I went to every show ever since. The reason I was there the night you cried at that last stoplight party was because Hoseok told me you'd be there. And there you were. Though I didn't expect the crying and the getting drunk part. But everything turned out alright."

Jimin was stunned. he couldn't believe what he just heard. All this time, Yoongi has been in love with him and he had no idea.

"I see," was all Jimin could say.

"Yeah."

"Hyung?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for liking me," Jimin said, as he burrowed his face into Yoongi's chest.

Yoongi looked at Jimin like he was the best thing that's ever happened to him. He probably was. He stroked the blonde's hair before placing a soft kiss on his head. At this, Jimin looked up before pulling Yoongi towards him, making their lips meet again.

"Yoongi-hyung, I love you," Jimin said between breaths.

"Yeah." Yoongi breathed back.

"Like, really, hyung. I do."

Yoongi brought their foreheads together and looked straight at Jimin.

"I know," he smiled.

The couple stopped to gasped for air. Jimin looked down at the arm Yoongi was holding him with to see a bright red bracelet. Yoongi saw Jimin looking. Jimin turned to Yoongi giving him a playful smile.

"Red. Still not interested, Yoongi-hyung?"

Yoongi smiled, remembering their first conversation. And as Yoongi leaned in again to taste Jimin's lips, he silently whispered to the younger.

"Nope. I'm taken."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. Internship really got me dead. I wanted to write so much but I didn't have enough time nor energy to spare. That's why I when I had the chance, I stayed up all night to finish this one. Hope you like it! :) Thank you for reading! Do leave a comment if you have the time. It will be greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> This work is dedicated to yeobwi for being patient in my creation of stories and for always motivating me to do what I love.
> 
> P.S. special mention to IamtheLight for her comment that got me even more motivated to finish this. Thank you!


End file.
